If I die, it'll be worth it
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: As you can tell, I always suck at titles. Tonks and Remus are abducted by Greyback and his pack. What does Greyback have in mind? Rated M because, well, it's me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly. **_

_**Just doing this because I really wanted to.**_

"Fresh air might help that headache." Tonks said.

"What would help it is if I hadn't gotten drunk with Sirius." Remus mumbled.

"Do you want to take a walk? The air might actually help your hangover." Tonks said, smiling.

"Sure." Remus said, standing.

As they stepped out of Grimmauld Place and into the fresh air, Remus sighed. The weather was perfect, it was cloudy but it wasn't cold.

"So, you work for the Ministry." Remus said.

"And you're a werewolf." Tonks said, side glancing at him. "What's new?"

"I'm just trying to make small talk, Tonks." Remus said, chuckling.

"I know." Tonks said, laughing.

"Do you ever get decent shifts?" Remus asked. "You're always talking about night shifts, but I don't think you've ever mentioned a day shift."

"Oh, I do get day shifts. But only sometimes. It's mostly evening or really late shifts that they actually give me." Tonks said. "It kind of sucks, it's more difficult to track a dark wizard when there's no light anywhere."

They turned the street corner, pausing.

"London's so beautiful, isn't it?" Tonks asked.

"I take it you didn't grow up in the city, did you?" Remus asked.

"Oh no. Definitely not." Tonks said. "My parents decided living in the middle of nowhere an hour away from London was a lot better than actually being in the city."

"Have you spent much time in London at all?" Remus asked.

"Other than living with you and Sirius, hanging around the Ministry, chasing dark wizards around Diagon Alley? No." Tonks said. "When I was younger, we'd do a little shopping but we never lingered around the city long."

"So, your mother didn't change her over protective ways, did she?" Remus asked.

"Of course not." Tonks said. "Anything I did, she would complain and say I could have died. I'd go swimming with one of my Dad's nieces, and she'd be waiting for me to come home to make sure I didn't drown. After every Quidditch game I played, there was a letter waiting for me from her, asking if I had gotten injured. You knew my Mum in school, didn't you?"

"I didn't know her, no. Sirius told me a lot about her." Remus said. "I met her a couple times during the first war, though."

Tonks felt something close around her wrist and felt herself being pulled into an alleyway. Someone was holding Remus' arms at his side, and Tonks couldn't catch a glimpse of her had her hands. Whoever it was felt around on her for her wand, pulling it out and throwing it to the ground of the alleyway. The hooded man holding Remus did the same. Tonks fought against the grip of who was holding her, trying to push away.

"Meet me back at camp." Greyback said, his voice right next to Tonks' ears. Fear flooded through her, seeing Remus snap his head up at Greyback talking.

Tonks felt the familiar pull of Apparition and saw the alleyway vanish, replaced with a thick forest. She fought against Greyback's hands, catching a glimpse of Remus trying to fight the werewolf holding him. Greyback reached up, grabbing Tonks' hair in his fist. She felt a sharp pain against her temple and blackness took over.

_**Short first chapter, I apologise. Hopefully chapter 2 and on will be longer. :) Read and review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**_

Tonks and Remus sat silently. They hadn't spoken since Tonks had woken up from Greyback hitting her over the head. The door was thrown open, causing both Remus and Tonks to jump.

"You betrayed us, Lupin." Greyback growled. "You betrayed us to stay with the humans."

"They aren't just humans, they're wizards. Like all of you-"

His sentence was cut off by Greyback's fist connecting with Remus' cheek.

"Don't hit him!" Tonks yelled before she could stop herself.

Remus and Greyback looked towards Tonks, Greyback's eyes showing no emotion while Remus' showed fear.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" Greyback said, smiling manically. He stepped towards her, reaching out and grabbing her hair. He pushed himself against her, inhaling deeply.

"Don't touch her!" Remus snapped.

"Protective, are we?" Greyback asked, something glinting in his eye. "I'll give you a chance, Lupin. Join the pack, maybe we'll let your pretty friend live."

He released Tonks' hair, leaving the shed.

"That was stupid of you." Remus said.

"I didn't mean to say it, it slipped out. I'm sorry." Tonks said.

"No, it's fine what you said. The way you said it led him to believe we are a 'thing'." Remus explained.

"Well, what about the way you reacted to him smelling my hair?" Tonks asked.

"I shouldn't have reacted, this is a terrible thing." Remus said. "It's happened before. He kills friends or family of a werewolf in attempt to get the werewolf to join the pack. And he may kill you now."

"Then we need to escape." Tonks said.

"That'd be dangerous, though." Remus said.

"I'd rather not sit here and wait to be murdered." Tonks said.

"Fine. We wait until there is no sound outside, that means they've all fallen asleep. Then we just run." Remus said.

"That's it? Run?" Tonks asked.

"Yes. Either we can make it to the thicker part of the woods, and we'd be able to escape by climbing trees. They can't wait for us forever."

"And we can't stay in a tree forever." Tonks said.

"We won't. Don't worry, I know how the trees are around here." Remus said. "Or, we'd end up at the cliff edge."

"And what's below the cliff?" Tonks asked.

"Water." Remus said.

* * *

It wasn't much later that Greyback returned. Remus and Tonks had finished discussing how they'd escape long beforehand, and sat silent while Greyback was talking.

"Lupin, I suggest you join our pack. We've decided you could be helpful against the humans." Greyback said.

"I'm not joining your pack, Greyback." Remus said quietly.

"What will it take to show you that you have no choice?" Greyback snapped. "How about this girl here? Is she keeping you from us?"

Greyback stepped over to Tonks, pulling her up. "You really do look like you'd taste quite nice." Greyback growled, slowly bringing his tongue across the base of her throat. Greyback moaned slightly, and Remus felt the urge to throw him away from her, but knew that'd just cause more danger for Tonks.

"Lupin, if I can't convince you without force, then so be it. I'll use force." Greyback said, running his hand down Tonks' body. He roughly palmed her breast, as she tried to back away. He kept moving his hand lower, over her thighs. She tried kicked his hand away, but that only spurred him on. Any attempt she had made to push him off, had only brought him closer and closer.

"Stop!" Remus snapped.

"Stop? You're asking me to stop?" Greyback asked, letting Tonks fall to the ground again. "Join us, Lupin. Last chance."

"I'm not going to join you." Remus said, watching as Tonks moved away from Greyback's reach. "Leave her out of it. She's nothing. Just some girl I met through a friend."

"She's nothing? Is that so? I guess on Full Moon you won't have a problem killing her, would you?" Greyback sneered, leaving the shed.

"That's it." Remus said. "We're escaping tonight."

* * *

Remus listened at the door. They had been waiting hours now for the camp to become silent.

"It's silent." Remus whispered.

Tonks stood right behind him as he slowly pulled the door open. It creaked slightly, causing them to freeze in their tracks. There was no movement from anywhere, and they slipped out of the shed into the early morning light.

They didn't know what time it was, but the sky was going to be lightening soon. There was no sign of movement anywhere in the werewolf camp, so Remus and Tonks bolted towards the forest.

A while later, they stopped to catch their breath. Everything was still silent, but Tonks and Remus still didn't to say a word in case a werewolf had followed them.

They continued on, walking in silence, listening for any noise.

They heard the yelling start, and heard footsteps soon after. Tonks felt Remus grab her wrist, pulling her forward with him. They ran, listening to the footsteps catching up quickly.

They reached a cliff after a few minutes, stopping dead. A few werewolves followed Greyback out from behind a group of trees.

"Trying to escape?" Greyback growled. "That's against the rules, pup. And you know what happens when you break the rules?"

"Remus, jump." Tonks said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Take my hand, jump on three." Tonks said, as the werewolves moved closer.

They lunged as Remus grabbed her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE. Boo.**_

Greyback clutched her hair as the werewolves threw Remus to the ground.

"We gave you an option, Lupin, and you ignored it." Greyback growled. "I'm going to enjoy every second of this, and you're going to watch. And afterwards, I'm going to kill her, and you'll be joining the pack."

"I won't join the pack!" Remus yelled.

Greyback shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said, pushing Tonks down. He leaned over her, forcing his lips against hers. She cried out as he bit down on her bottom lip, and starting punching at him.

Greyback grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head. He reached down, ripping her shirt off and roughly grabbing at her breasts.

"Stop! Stop touching her!" Remus cried.

"You know what happens when a pup breaks the rules. He gets punished." Greyback said, pinning Tonks' wrists down with one hand and fighting her jeans off of her hips.

She kicked up at him, and he used it to his advantage. He pulled his wand out, making binds to keep her wrists where they were. He scraped his yellowing nails down her stomach, leaving angry red marks. He unzipped his pants, pushing them down. He forced her legs apart, thrusting himself into her with excessive force. Her scream was silence by him crushing his mouth against hers, digging his nails into her stomach and drawing blood. She tried kicking him again, but this just granted him deeper access. He pulled out, pushing back into her with as much force as he could manage.

"Stop! Please, just stop!" Remus yelled. At some point, he realised Greyback had invisible binds keeping him from lunging at Greyback. He continued thrusting, each time trying to cause Tonks to cry out louder than before. Greyback ignored Remus' protests and pleads, and continued dragging his nails across her smooth skin, leaving scratches and drawing more blood. He leaned down, biting into her neck. Remus watched in horror as blood dripped from his mouth when he moved away from her throat, to her shoulder. Tonks was no longer crying or fighting, but just merely whimpering now.

Remus closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds of Greyback's breathing and Tonks' whimpers. After a while, it seemed to have worked. It became silent, and Remus risked opening his eyes. He was staring at Greyback, who was forcibly leaving deep gashes across her stomach and chest, his nails breaking her skin. Greyback leaned down once more, dragging his tongue across the blood that had appeared on Tonks. Soon, he had pulled out from Tonks and got redressed.

"You have an hour to decided your loyalty, pup." Greyback said, leaving the shed.

The binds keeping Remus where he was had broken, but Remus didn't move for what must have been 5 minutes. He stared at her form, covered in blood. He took a deep breath, then pulled himself to his feet. He grabbed what was left of her shirt. It was ripped to the point it wouldn't do much to cover anything, so he knelt next to Tonks and tried wiping some of the blood away. He grabbed her jeans, which had been spared the same fate as her shirt, and pulled them back up her legs, gently lifting her hips to get them on properly. There was no point in even trying and sparing her undergarments, Greyback had ripped her underwear to nothing while leaving her bra on her.

"Tonks, can you hear me?" Remus said, gently pulling her into a sitting position so he could get the neck bite.

"It hurts."

Her voice was barely audible, and Remus felt a tug at his heart. She was an Auror, and here she was, lying limply in his arms.

"Where?" Remus asked.

"Everywhere." She said. "Remus, I'm going to bleed to death. There's no way out of here."

"You're not going to bleed to death, I won't let you." Remus said. "The Order will have started looking. The Ministry will probably be looking for you as well."

"They won't find us." She mumbled, looking up at him.

"Don't think that. Just close your eyes, and before you know it, you'll be back at Grimmauld Place and you'll be safe." Remus said. He felt tears forming and inwardly cursed. She didn't need to see him cry, she'd know then that he thought she'd be dead within the hour.

"Remus, I don't understand you." She said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"You're so kind. After everything you've been through, after all the prejudice..."

"I'm kind because I had people who stayed with me when I needed them most. Don't talk, Dora. Just relax, just close your eyes. You'll be fine." He said.

"Did you just call me Dora?" She asked, her eyes drooping a bit.

"I guess I did. I'm sorry." Remus said.

"No, I like the sound of you calling me Dora." She said, her voice fading.

Her eyes shut, and Remus knew it wasn't because she had listened to him. She had lost consciousness from the loss of blood. He sighed, burying his nose in her hair.

"I love you, Tonks."


End file.
